Πυρηνικός Μαγνητικός Συντονισμός
Πυρηνικός Μαγνητικός Συντονισμός Nuclear magnetic Resonance thumb|300px| [[Πυρηνικός Μαγνητικός Συντονισμός ]] thumb|300px| [[Συντονισμός ---- Στάσιμο Κύμα Εγκάρσιο Κύμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Συντονισμός σε Δονούμενο Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα ]] thumb|300px| [[Συντονισμός σε Δονούμενο Ηλεκτρικό Κύκλωμα ]] - Ένα κυματικό Φυσικό Φαινόμενο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Συντονισμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "τόνος". Περιγραφή Πυρηνικός μαγνητικός συντονισμός (Nuclear magnetic resonance) (NMR) είναι ένα φυσικό φαινόμενο στο οποίο οι πυρήνες σε ένα μαγνητικό πεδίο απορροφούν και επανεκπέμπουν ηλεκτρομαγνητική ακτινοβολία. Αυτή η ενέργεια έχει μια συγκεκριμένη συχνότητα συντονισμού που εξαρτάται από την ισχύ του μαγνητικού πεδίου και τις μαγνητικές ιδιότητες του ισοτόπου των ατόμων· στις πρακτικές εφαρμογές, η συχνότητα είναι παρόμοια με τις τηλεοπτικές συχνότητες VHF και υπέρψηλες συχνότητες (UHF) των (60–1000 MHz). Το NMR επιτρέπει την παρατήρηση ειδικών κβαντικών μαγνητικών ιδιοτήτων του ατομικού πυρήνα. Πολλές επιστημονικές τεχνικές εκμεταλλεύονται τα φαινόμενα NMR για να μελετήσουν τη μοριακή φυσική, τους κρυστάλλους και μη κρυσταλλικά υλικά μέσα από τη φασματοσκοπία NMR. Το NMR χρησιμοποιείται επίσης συστηματικά σε προχωρημένες τεχνικές ιατρικής απεικόνισης, όπως στην Μαγνητική Τομογραφία (magnetic resonance imaging)(MRI). Όλα τα ισότοπα που περιέχουν έναν περιττό αριθμό πρωτονίων και/ή νετρονίων έχουν μία εσωτερική Μαγνητική Ροπή και στροφορμή, με άλλα λόγια ένα μη μηδενικό σπιν (spin) ή αυτοστροφή ή ιδιοστροφορμή ή ιδιοστροφή, ενώ όλα τα νουκλεΐδια (ή νουκλίδια)(nuclides) με άρτιους αριθμούς και των δύο έχουν ένα ολικό σπιν μηδέν. Ένα βασικό γνώρισμα του NMR είναι ότι η συχνότητα συντονισμού μιας συγκεκριμένης ουσίας είναι ευθέως ανάλογη της έντασης του εφαρμοζόμενου μαγνητικού πεδίου. Αυτό το γνώρισμα χρησιμοποιείται στις τεχνικές απεικόνισης· αν ένα δείγμα τοποθετηθεί σε ανομοιογενές μαγνητικό πεδίο, τότε οι συχνότητες συντονισμού των πυρήνων του δείγματος εξαρτώνται από το πού βρίσκονται στο πεδίο. Επειδή η ανάλυση της τεχνικής απεικόνισης εξαρτάται από το μέγεθος της βαθμίδωσης του μαγνητικού πεδίου, γίνονται πολλές προσπάθειες για την ανάπτυξη αυξημένης έντασης πεδίου, χρησιμοποιώντας συχνά υπεραγωγούς. Η αποτελεσματικότητα του NMR μπορεί επίσης να βελτιωθεί χρησιμοποιώντας υπερπόλωση και/ή χρησιμοποιώντας δισδιάστατες, τρισδιάστατες ή υψηλότερων διαστάσεων τεχνικές πολλαπλής συχνότητας. Η αρχή του NMR περιλαμβάνει συνήθως δύο διαδοχικά βήματα: *Τη στοίχιση (πόλωση) των πυρηνικών μαγνητικών σπιν σε ένα εφαρμοζόμενο, σταθερό Μαγνητικό Πεδίο H'0. *Τη διαταραχή αυτής της στοίχισης των πυρηνικών σπιν χρησιμοποιώντας έναν ηλεκτρομαγνητικό παλμό, συνήθως ραδιοφωνικής συχνότητας (RF). Η απαιτούμενη συχνότητα διαταραχής εξαρτάται από το στατικό μαγνητικό πεδίο ('H'0) και τους πυρήνες της παρατήρησης. Τα δύο πεδία επιλέγονται, συνήθως, ώστε να είναι κάθετα μεταξύ τους, επειδή αυτό μεγιστοποιεί την ένταση σήματος του NMR. Η τελική απόκριση από τον συνολικό μαγνητισμό ('M) των πυρηνικών σπιν είναι το φαινόμενο που χρησιμοποιείται στη φασματοσκοπία NMR και τη μαγνητική τομογραφία. Και οι δύο χρησιμοποιούν έντονα εφαρμοζόμενα μαγνητικά πεδία (H'0) για να πετύχουν διασπορά και πολύ υψηλή σταθερότητα ώστε να δώσουν φασματική ανάλυση, οι λεπτομέρειες της οποίας περιγράφονται από τις χημικές μετατοπίσεις (chemical shifts), το φαινόμενο Zeeman (Zeeman effect) και τις μετατοπίσεις Knight (Knight shifts) (στα μέταλλα). Τα φαινόμενα NMR χρησιμοποιούνται επίσης στο NMR χαμηλού πεδίου (low field NMR), στη φασματοσκοπία NMR και MRI για το μαγνητικό πεδίο της Γης και σε πολλούς τύπους μαγνητομέτρων. Ιστορικό Ο πυρηνικός μαγνητικός συντονισμός πρωτοπεριγράφτηκε και μετρήθηκε σε μοριακές δέσμες από τον Ίσιντορ Ισαάκ Ράμπι (Isidor Rabi) το 1938, επεκτείνοντας το πείραμα Στερν-Γκέρλαχ (Stern–Gerlach experiment) και το 1944, απονεμήθηκε στον Ράμπι το Βραβείο Νόμπελ Φυσικής για αυτήν την εργασία του.Biography of I. Rabi at Nobelprize.org Το 1946, οι Φέλιξ Μπλοχ (Felix Bloch) and Έντουαρντ Πάρσελ (Edward Mills Purcell) επέκτειναν την τεχνική ώστε να χρησιμοποιηθεί σε υγρά και στερεά και για το οποίο μοιράστηκαν το Βραβείο Νόμπελ Φυσικής το 1952. 1952 Nobel Prize for Physics at Nobelprize.org Ο Yevgeny Zavoisky παρατήρησε παρομοίως τον πυρηνικό μαγνητικό συντονισμό το 1941, αρκετά πριν από τους Φέλιξ Μπλοχ και Έντουαρντ Πάρσελ, αλλά απέρριψε τα αποτελέσματα ως μη αναπαραγώγιμα. Ο Πάρσελ είχε δουλέψει στην ανάπτυξη των ραντάρ κατά τη διάρκεια του Β' Παγκοσμίου Πολέμου στο Τεχνολογικό Ινστιτούτο Μασαχουσέτης. Η εργασία του κατά τη διάρκεια αυτού του έργου στην παραγωγή και ανίχνευση της ισχύος των ραδιοσυχνοτήτων (RF) και στην απορρόφηση τέτοιας ισχύος ραδιοσυχνοτήτων από την ύλη οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του NMR από τον Ράμπι. Οι Ράμπι, Μπλοχ και Πάρσελ παρατήρησαν ότι οι μαγνητικοί πυρήνες, όπως υδρογόνο και φώσφορος, μπορούσαν να απορροφήσουν ενέργεια RF όταν τοποθετούνται σε μαγνητικό πεδίο και όταν η RF ήταν η ειδική συχνότητα για την ταυτοποίηση των πυρήνων. Όταν συμβαίνει αυτή η απορρόφηση, ο πυρήνας περιγράφεται ότι είναι ''σε συντονισμό. Διαφορετικοί ατομικοί πυρήνες σε ένα μόριο συντονίζονται σε διαφορετικές (ραδιοφωνικές) συχνότητες για την ίδια ένταση μαγνητικού πεδίου. Η παρατήρηση τέτοιων συχνοτήτων μαγνητικού συντονισμού των πυρήνων που είναι παρόντες σε ένα μόριο επιτρέπει σε οποιονδήποτε εκπαιδευμένο χρήστη να ανακαλύψει βασικές χημικές και δομικές πληροφορίες για το μόριο. Η ανάπτυξη του NMR ως μιας τεχνικής στην Αναλυτική Χημεία και βιοχημεία γίνεται παράλληλα με την ανάπτυξη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής τεχνολογίας και της προχωρημένης ηλεκτρονικής και την εισαγωγή τους για χρήση των πολιτών. Θεωρία του πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού Πυρηνικό σπιν και μαγνήτες Όλα τα νουκλεόνια, δηλαδή νετρόνια και πρωτόνια, που συνθέτουν οποιονδήποτε ατομικό πυρήνα, έχουν την εγγενή κβαντική ιδιότητα της σπιν. Το συνολικό σπιν του πυρήνα καθορίζεται από τον κβαντικό αριθμό του σπιν (spin quantum number) S''. Εάν οι αριθμοί και των πρωτονίων και των νετρονίων σε ένα δεδομένο νουκλεΐδιο είναι περιττοί τότε ''S = 0, δηλαδή δεν υπάρχει συνολικό σπιν. Έπειτα, όπως ακριβώς τα ηλεκτρόνια συζεύγνυνται στα ατομικά τροχιακά, έτσι κάνουν και οι άρτιοι αριθμοί των πρωτονίων ή οι άρτιοι αριθμοί των νετρονίων ζευγαρώνουν δίνοντας συνολικό σπιν μηδέν. Όμως, ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο θα έχουν πιο χαμηλή ενέργεια όταν τα σπιν τους είναι παράλληλα, '''όχι αντιπαράλληλα. Η παράλληλη στοίχιση του σπιν δεν παραβαίνει την απαγορευτική Αρχή Pauli (Pauli Exclusion Principle). Η μείωση της ενέργειας για παράλληλα σπιν έχει να κάνει με τη δομή των κουάρκ αυτών των δύο νουκλεονίων. Συνεπώς, η βασική κατάσταση του σπιν για το δευτερόνιο (τον πυρήνα δευτερίου, ή το ισότοπο του υδρογόνου 2H)—που έχει μόνο ένα πρωτόνιο και ένα νετρόνιο—αντιστοιχεί σε μια τιμή σπιν 1', ''όχι μηδέν. Το απλό, απομονωμένο δευτερόνιο (deuteron) συνεπώς παρουσιάζει ένα χαρακτηριστικό φάσμα απορρόφησης NMR ενός τετραπολικού πυρήνα με σπιν '''1, που στην "συμπαγή" κατάσταση σε πολύ χαμηλές θερμοκρασίες είναι μια χαρακτηριστική δυάδα Πέικ (Pake) , (όχι μια απλή κορυφή όπως για το απλό, απομονωμένο 1H, ή οποιοδήποτε άλλο απομονωμένο φερμιόνιο ή διπολικός πυρήνας με σπιν 1/2). Αφ' ετέρου, λόγω της απαγορευτικής αρχής Πάουλι (Pauli Exclusion Principle), το ισότοπο του υδρογόνου τρίτιο πρέπει να έχει ένα ζεύγος νετρονίων με αντιπαράλληλα σπιν (με συνολικό σπιν μηδέν), συν ένα πρωτόνιο με σπιν 1/2. Συνεπώς, ο χαρακτήρας του πυρήνα του τριτίου είναι πάλι μαγνητικό δίπολο, όχι τετράπολο—όπως ο μη ραδιενεργός εξάδελφός του δευτερόνιο—και η συνολική τιμή σπιν του πυρήνα του τριτίου είναι πάλι 1/2, ακριβώς όπως για το πιο απλό, άφθονο ισότοπο υδρογόνου, πυρήνα του 1H (το πρωτόνιο). Η (ραδιο)συχνότητα απορρόφησης του NMR για το τρίτιο είναι όμως ελαφρά υψηλότερη από αυτή του 1H, επειδή ο πυρήνας του τριτίου έχει έναν ελαφρώς υψηλότερο γυρομαγνητικό λόγο από το 1H. Σε πολλές άλλες περιπτώσεις μη ραδιενεργών πυρήνων, το συνολικό σπιν είναι επίσης μη μηδενικό. Παραδείγματος χάρη, ο πυρήνας αργίλιου έχει μια συνολική τιμή σπιν S'' = 2. Ένα μη μηδενικό σπιν συσχετίζεται συνεπώς με μη μηδενική μαγνητική ροπή (μ'') μέσω της σχέσης μ'' = ''γS, όπου γ'' είναι ο γυρομαγνητικός λόγος. Είναι αυτή η μαγνητική ροπή που επιτρέπει την παρατήρηση των φασμάτων απορρόφησης του NMR που προκαλούνται από μεταπτώσεις μεταξύ των πυρηνικών σταθμών σπιν. Τα περισσότερα νουκλεΐδια (με κάποιες σπάνιες εξαιρέσεις) που έχουν και τους δύο αριθμούς πρωτονίων και νετρονίων άρτιους, έχουν επίσης μηδενικές πυρηνικές μαγνητικές ροπές, καθώς και μηδενικές μαγνητικές διπολικές και τετραπολικές ροπές. Συνεπώς, τέτοια νουκλεΐδια δεν παρουσιάζουν φάσματα απορρόφησης NMR. Άρα, το οξυγόνο είναι ένα παράδειγμα ενός νουκλεϊδίου που δεν έχει απορρόφηση NMR, ενώ τα άνθρακας, φώσφορος, χλώριο είναι νουκλεΐδια που παρουσιάζουν φάσματα απορρόφησης NMR. Ο τελευταίος πυρήνας είναι τετραπολικός πυρήνας, ενώ οι προηγούμενοι δύο πυρήνες είναι διπολικοί. Συντονισμός ιδιοστροφορμής ηλεκτρονίου (Electron spin resonance) (ESR) είναι μια σχετική τεχνική στην οποία ανιχνεύονται οι μεταπτώσεις μεταξύ ηλεκτρονικών σταθμών σπιν αντί για τις πυρηνικές μεταπτώσεις. Οι βασικές αρχές είναι παρόμοιες, αλλά η οργανολογία, η ανάλυση δεδομένων και η λεπτομερής θεωρία διαφέρουν σημαντικά. Επιπλέον, υπάρχει ένας πολύ μικρότερος αριθμός μορίων και υλικών με ασύζευκτες ηλεκτρονικές ιδιοστροφορμές που εμφανίζει απορρόφηση ESR (ή ηλεκτρονικό παραμαγνητικό συντονισμό (electron paramagnetic resonance) (EPR)) συγκρινόμενος με τα υλικά που έχουν φάσματα απορρόφησης NMR. Ο ESR έχει πολύ μεγαλύτερη ευαισθησία από το NMR. Τιμές της στροφορμής σπιν Η στροφορμή που συσχετίζεται με το πυρηνικό σπιν είναι κβαντισμένη. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι και το μέγεθος της στροφορμής είναι κβαντισμένο (δηλαδή το ''S μπορεί να πάρει περιορισμένες τιμές) και επίσης ο προσανατολισμός της σχετικής στροφορμής είναι κβαντισμένος. Ο σχετικός κβαντικός αριθμός είναι γνωστός ως Μαγνητικός Κβαντικός Αριθμός, m'' και μπορεί να πάρει τιμές από +''S έως −''S'', σε ακέραια βήματα. Συνεπώς, για οποιονδήποτε δεδομένο πυρήνα, υπάρχει ένα σύνολο από καταστάσεις στροφορμής. Η συνιστώσα z του διανύσματος στροφορμής (S') είναι συνεπώς ''mħ}}, όπου ħ'' είναι η ανηγμένη σταθερά Planck. Η συνιστώσα z της μαγνητικής ροπής είναι απλώς: : \mu_\mathrm{z} = \gamma S_\mathrm{z} = \gamma m\hbar. Συμπεριφορά του σπιν σε ένα μαγνητικό πεδίο (μαγνητικές ροπές σπιν (spin magnetic moments)). Από μόνη της, δεν υπάρχει καμιά ενεργειακή διαφορά για οποιονδήποτε συγκεκριμένο προσανατολισμό (μόνο μια κατάσταση ενέργειας, στα αριστερά), αλλά στο εξωτερικό μαγνητικό πεδίο υπάρχει μια κατάσταση υψηλής ενέργειας και μια κατάσταση χαμηλής ενέργειας ανάλογα με τους σχετικούς προσανατολισμούς του μαγνήτη ως προς το εξωτερικό πεδίο και ο προσανατολισμός της μαγνητικής ροπής μπορεί να μεταπέσει σχετικά με αυτόν. Το εξωτερικό πεδίο μπορεί να παρέχεται από έναν μεγάλο μαγνήτη και επίσης από άλλους γειτονικούς πυρήνες.]] Θεωρήστε πυρήνες που έχουν ένα σπιν ενός δευτέρου, όπως οι , ή . Ο πυρήνας έχει δύο δυνατές καταστάσεις σπιν: ''m = ή m'' = − (που αναφέρονται επίσης ως σπιν-πάνω (spin-up) και σπιν-κάτω (spin-down), ή μερικές φορές ως α και β καταστάσεις σπιν, αντίστοιχα). Αυτές οι καταστάσεις είναι εκφυλισμένες, δηλαδή έχουν την ίδια ενέργεια. Άρα, ο αριθμός των ατόμων σε αυτές τις δύο καταστάσεις θα είναι προσεγγιστικά ίσος στη θερμική ισορροπία. Αν ο πυρήνας τοποθετηθεί σε ένα μαγνητικό πεδίο, όμως, η αλληλεπίδραση μεταξύ της πυρηνικής μαγνητικής ροπής και του εξωτερικού μαγνητικού πεδίου σημαίνει ότι οι δύο καταστάσεις δεν έχουν πια την ίδια ενέργεια. Η ενέργεια της μαγνητικής ροπής 'μ όταν βρίσκεται σε ένα μαγνητικό πεδίο B'0 δίνεται από την: : E = -\boldsymbol{\mu} \cdot \mathbf{B}_0 = -\mu_\mathrm{x} B_{0x}-\mu_\mathrm{y} B_{0y}-\mu_\mathrm{z} B_{0z} . Συνήθως ο άξονας ''z επιλέγεται να είναι κατά μήκος του 'B'0 και η παραπάνω παράσταση γίνεται: : E = -\mu_\mathrm{z} B_0 \ , ή εναλλακτικά: : E = -\gamma m\hbar B_0 \ . Ως αποτέλεσμα οι διαφορετικές καταστάσεις πυρηνικού σπιν έχουν διαφορετικές ενέργειες σε ένα μη μηδενικό μαγνητικό πεδίο. Σε μια λιγότερο επίσημη γλώσσα, μπορούμε να μιλήσουμε για δύο καταστάσεις σπιν ενός σπιν που είναι στοιχισμένο είτε με το μαγνητικό πεδίο, είτε αντίθετα προς αυτό. Εάν το γ είναι θετικό (που είναι αληθές για τα περισσότερα ισότοπα) τότε }} είναι η χαμηλότερη ενεργειακή κατάσταση. Η διαφορά ενέργειας μεταξύ των δύο καταστάσεων είναι: : \Delta{E} = \gamma \hbar B_0 \ , και αυτή η διαφορά καταλήγει σε έναν μικρό πληθυσμό πόλωσης ως προς τη χαμηλότερη ενεργειακή κατάσταση. Μαγνητικός συντονισμός από πυρήνες Απορρόφηση συντονισμού (Resonant absorption) από πυρηνικά σπιν θα συμβεί μόνο όταν εφαρμόζεται η ηλεκτρομαγνητική ακτινοβολία της σωστής συχνότητας (π.χ., είναι ίση με τον ρυθμό μετάπτωσης Λάρμορ (Larmor precession rate)), ώστε να ταιριάζει με τη διαφορά ενέργειας μεταξύ των πυρηνικών σταθμών σπιν (nuclear spin levels) σε ένα σταθερό μαγνητικό πεδίο κατάλληλης ισχύος. Η ενέργεια ενός απορροφούμενου φωτονίου είναι τότε h''ν0}}, όπου ν0 είναι η ραδιοσυχνότητα συντονισμού που πρέπει να συμφωνεί (δηλαδή, πρέπει να είναι ίση με τη συχνότητα μετάπτωσης Λάρμορ (Larmor precession frequency) νL του πυρηνικού μαγνητισμού στο σταθερό μαγνητικό πεδίο '''B'0). Άρα, απορρόφηση μαγνητικού συντονισμού θα συμβεί μόνο όταν h''ν0}}, που γίνεται όταν γ''B''0/(2π)}}. Τέτοιες συχνότητες μαγνητικού συντονισμού αντιστοιχούν συνήθως στην περιοχή των ραδιοσυχνοτήτων (ή RF) του Ηλεκτρομαγνητικού φάσματος για μαγνητικά πεδία μέχρι χοντρικά 20 T. Είναι αυτή η απορρόφηση μαγνητικού συντονισμού (magnetic resonant absorption) που ανιχνεύεται στο NMR. Πυρηνική θωράκιση Μπορεί να φαίνεται από τα παραπάνω ότι όλοι οι πυρήνες του ίδιου νουκλεϊδίου (και συνεπώς του ίδιου ''γ) θα συντονιζόντουσαν στην ίδια συχνότητα. Αλλά δεν συμβαίνει αυτό. Η πιο σημαντική διαταραχή της συχνότητας NMR για εφαρμογές του NMR είναι το φαινόμενο "θωράκισης" των περιβαλλουσών στοιβάδων ηλεκτρονίων.Principle of Shielding and Deshielding | NMRCentral.com Τα ηλεκτρόνια, παρομοίως προς τον πυρήνα, φορτίζονται επίσης και περιστρέφονται με ένα σπιν για να παράξουν ένα μαγνητικό πεδίο αντίθετο προς το μαγνητικό πεδίο που παράγεται από τον πυρήνα. Γενικά, αυτή η ηλεκτρονική θωράκιση μειώνει το μαγνητικό πεδίο στον πυρήνα (που είναι αυτό που καθορίζει τη συχνότητα NMR). Ως αποτέλεσμα το ενεργειακό κενό μειώνεται και η απαιτούμενη συχνότητα για την επίτευξη συντονισμού μειώνεται επίσης. Αυτή η μετατόπιση στη συχνότητα NMR λόγω της ηλεκτρονικής σύζευξης του μοριακού τροχιακού με το εξωτερικό μαγνητικό πεδίο λέγεται χημική μετατόπιση και εξηγεί γιατί το NMR μπορεί να ανιχνεύσει τη χημική δομή των μορίων, που εξαρτάται από την κατανομή πυκνότητας των ηλεκτρονίων στα αντίστοιχα μοριακά τροχιακά. Αν ένας πυρήνας σε μια συγκεκριμένη χημική ομάδα είναι θωρακισμένος σε μεγαλύτερο βαθμό από μια υψηλότερη ηλεκτρονική πυκνότητα από τα περιβάλλοντα μοριακά τροχιακά, τότε η συχνότητά του NMR θα μετατοπιστεί "προς υψηλότερες τιμές πεδίου (upfield)" (δηλαδή, μια χαμηλότερη χημική μετατόπιση), ενώ αν είναι λιγότερο θωρακισμένο από μια τέτοια περιβάλλουσα ηλεκτρική πυκνότητα, τότε η συχνότητά του NMR θα μετατοπιστεί "προς τις χαμηλότερες τιμές πεδίου (downfield)" (δηλαδή, μια μεγαλύτερη χημική μετατόπιση). Εκτός και η τοπική συμμετρία τέτοιων μοριακών τροχιακών είναι πολύ υψηλή (που οδηγεί σε "ισοτροπική (isotropic)" μετατόπιση), το φαινόμενο θωράκισης θα εξαρτάται από τον προσανατολισμό του μορίου ως προς το εξωτερικό πεδίο ('B'0). Στη φασματοσκοπία στερεάς κατάστασης NMR (solid-state NMR), απαιτείται περιστροφή υπό μαγική γωνία (magic angle spinning) για να εξισορροπήσει αυτήν την εξάρτηση προσανατολισμού, για να ληφθούν τιμές κοντά στις μέσες χημικές μετατοπίσεις. Αυτό είναι περιττό σε συμβατικές έρευνες μορίων με NMR, επειδή η γρήγορη "μοριακή κύλιση (molecular tumbling)" εξισορροπεί την ανισοτροπία της χημικής μετατόπισης (chemical shift anisotropy) (CSA). Σε αυτήν την περίπτωση, χρησιμοποιείται ο όρος "(μέση) χημική μετατόπιση (average) chemical shift" (ACS). Χαλάρωση ή επαναφορά (Relaxation) Η διεργασία που λέγεται επαναφορά πληθυσμού (population relaxation) αναφέρεται σε πυρήνες που επιστρέφουν στη θερμοδυναμική κατάσταση στον μαγνήτη. Αυτή η διεργασία λέγεται επίσης χρόνος επαναφοράς σπιν-πλέγματος (Spin-lattice relaxation time ή''T''1), ή "διαμήκης μαγνητική επαναφορά (longitudinal magnetic relaxation)", όπου T''1 αναφέρεται στον μέσο χρόνο για έναν μεμονωμένο πυρήνα να επιστρέψει στην κατάσταση θερμικής ισορροπίας του για τα σπιν. Όταν ο πυρηνικός πληθυσμός σπιν επαναφέρεται, μπορεί να εξεταστεί πάλι, αφού είναι στην αρχική, κατάσταση ισορροπίας (μικτή). Η πυρήνες μετάπτωσης Λάρμορ μπορούν επίσης να ξεφύγουν από τη στοίχιση μεταξύ τους (επιστρέφοντας το διάνυσμα καθαρού μαγνητισμού σε ένα πεδίο μη μετάπτωσης) και να σταματήσουν την παραγωγή σήματος. Αυτό λέγεται χρόνος επαναφοράς σπιν-σπιν (Spin-spin relaxation time ή ''T''2) ή ''εγκάρσια επαναφορά (transverse relaxation). Λόγω της διαφοράς στους ενεργούς μηχανισμούς επαναφοράς που εμπλέκονται (παραδείγματος χάρη, διαμοριακές - ενδομοριακές αλληλεπιδράσεις μαγνητικού διπόλου-διπόλου, το T''1 είναι συνήθως (εκτός από σπάνιες περιπτώσεις) μεγαλύτερο από το ''T''2 (δηλαδή, πιο αργή επαναφορά σπιν-πλέγματος, παραδείγματος χάρη λόγω πιο μικρών φαινομένων αλληλεπίδρασης διπόλου-διπόλου). Στην πράξη, η τιμή του T^*_2 η οποία είναι ο πραγματικά παρατηρούμενος χρόνος διάσπασης του παρατηρούμενου σήματος NMR, ή ελεύθερη επαγωγική απόσβεση (free induction decay), (στο 1/e του αρχικού πλάτους αμέσως μετά τον παλμό συντονισμού ραδιοσυχνότητας) - εξαρτάται επίσης από την ανομοιογένεια του στατικού μαγνητικού πεδίου, που είναι αρκετά σημαντική. (Υπάρχει επίσης μια πιο μικρή, αλλά σημαντική συνεισφορά στην παρατηρούμενη σμίκρυνση FID από την ανομοιογένεια ραδιοσυχνότητας του παλμού συντονισμού). Στο αντίστοιχο φάσμα FT-NMR—που σημαίνει τον μετασχηματισμό Φουριέ της ελεύθερης επαγωγικής απόσβεσης (free induction decay)—ο χρόνος T^*_2 συσχετίζεται αντιστρόφως προς το πλάτος του σήματος NMR σε μονάδες συχνότητας. Συνεπώς, ένας πυρήνας με μεγάλο χρόνο επαναφοράς ''T''2 οδηγεί σε μια πολύ οξεία κορυφή NMR στο φάσμα FT-NMR για ένα πολύ ομογενές στατικό μαγνητικό πεδίο, όπου οι πυρήνες με πιο μικρές τιμές τιμές ''T''2 οδηγούν σε πλατιές κορυφές FT-NMR ακόμα κι όταν ο μαγνήτης ρυθμιστεί καλά. Και ο ''T''1 και ο ''T''2 εξαρτώνται από τον βαθμό των μοριακών κινήσεων καθώς και από τους γυρομαγνητικούς λόγους και των συντονισμών και των ισχυρών αλληλεπιδράσεων τους, σε γειτονικούς πυρήνες που δεν είναι σε συντονισμό. Ένα πείραμα διάσπασης ηχούς σπιν (Spin echo) μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να υπολογιστεί ο χρόνος αποσυγχρονισμού φάσης, όπως φαίνεται στο παρακάτω βίντεο. Το μέγεθος της ηχούς καταγράφεται για διαφορετικές αποστάσεις των δύο παλμών. Αυτό αποκαλύπτει την αποσυνοχή (decoherence) η οποία δεν επανεστιάζεται από τον παλμό \pi . Σε απλές περιπτώσεις, μια εκθετική μείωση (exponential decay) είναι μετρήσιμη και περιγράφεται από τον χρόνο T_2 . Φασματοσκοπία NMR μαγνήτης NMR στο HWB-NMR, Μπέρμιγχαμ, Ηνωμένο Βασίλειο]] Η φασματοσκοπία NMR είναι μία από τις κύριες τεχνικές που χρησιμοποιούνται για τη λήψη φυσικών, χημικών, ηλεκτρονικών και δομικών πληροφοριών για τα μόρια που οφείλονται είτε στη χημική μετατόπιση, το φαινόμενο Ζέεμαν (Zeeman effect), ή το φαινόμενο της μετατόπισης Νάιτ (Knight shift)]], είτε σε συνδυασμό και των δύο, στις συχνότητες συντονισμού των πυρήνων που είναι παρόντες στο δείγμα. Είναι μια ισχυρή τεχνική που μπορεί να δώσει λεπτομερείς πληροφορίες στην τοπολογία, τη δυναμική και την τρισδιάστατη δομή των μορίων σε διάλυμα και σε στερεή κατάσταση. Συνεπώς, λαμβάνονται δομικές και δυναμικές πληροφορίες (με ή χωρίς τη "μαγική γωνία" σπιν (MAS)) από μελέτες NMR των τετραπολικών πυρήνων (δηλαδή, αυτών των πυρήνων με σπιν }}) ακόμα και παρουσία της της μαγνητικής διεύρυνσης αλληλεπίδρασης "διπόλου-διπόλου" (ή απλά, διεύρυνσης διπόλου) που είναι πάντα πολύ μικρότερη από την ισχύ αλληλεπίδρασης τετραπόλου, επειδή είναι ένα φαινόμενο μαγνητικής εναντίον ηλεκτρικής αλληλεπίδρασης. Πρόσθετες δομικές και χημικές πληροφορίες μπορούν να ληφθούν εκτελώντας πειράματα διπλής κβάντωσης NMR για τετραπολικούς πυρήνες όπως . Επίσης, ο πυρηνικός μαγνητικός συντονισμός είναι μία από τις τεχνικές που έχουν χρησιμοποιηθεί για να σχεδιάσουν αυτόματα κβάντα και να κατασκευάσουν στοιχειώδεις κβαντικούς υπολογιστές.Quantum automaton and quantum computation (see also references therein) Φασματοσκοπία συνεχούς κύματος (CW) Στις πρώτες δεκαετίες, τα φασματοφωτόμετρα πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού χρησιμοποιούσαν μια τεχνική γνωστή ως φασματοσκοπία συνεχούς κύματος (continuous-wave). Αν και φάσματα NMR μπορούν να ληφθούν και έχουν ληφθεί χρησιμοποιώντας ένα σταθερό μαγνητικό πεδίο και σαρώνοντας τις συχνότητες της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ακτινοβολίας, αυτό συνήθως γινότανε χρησιμοποιώντας μια πηγή σταθερής συχνότητας και αλλάζοντας το ρεύμα (και άρα και το μαγνητικό πεδίο) σε έναν ηλεκτρομαγνήτη για να παρατηρηθούν τα σήματα απορρόφησης συντονισμού. Αυτό είναι η καταγωγή της μη λογικής, αλλά ακόμα κοινής, ορολογίας "υψηλό πεδίο" και "χαμηλό πεδίο" για τις περιοχές χαμηλής και υψηλής συχνότητας αντίστοιχα για το φάσμα NMR. Η φασματοσκοπία συνεχούς κύματος είναι ανεπαρκής σε σύγκριση με τις τεχνικές της ανάλυσης Φουριέ (δείτε παρακάτω) επειδή εξετάζει την απόκριση NMR σε μεμονωμένες συχνότητες διαδοχικά. Επειδή το σήμα NMR είναι εγγενώς ασθενές, το παρατηρούμενο φάσμα υποφέρει από ένα φτωχό λόγο σήματος προς θόρυβο (signal-to-noise ratio). Αυτό μπορεί να μετριαστεί από τον μέσο όρο του σήματος δηλαδή την προσθήκη των φασμάτων από επαναλαμβανόμενες μετρήσεις. Ενώ το σήμα NMR είναι σταθερό μεταξύ των σαρώσεων και έτσι προστίθεται γραμμικά, ο τυχαίος θόρυβος (random noise) προστίθεται πιο αργά – ανάλογα προς την τετραγωνική ρίζα του αριθμού των φασμάτων (τυχαίος βηματισμός (random walk)). Άρα, ο συνολικός λόγος σήματος προς θόρυβο αυξάνεται με την τετραγωνική ρίζα του αριθμού των μετρούμενων φασμάτων. Φασματοσκοπία μετασχηματισμού Φουριέ Οι περισσότερες εφαρμογές του NMR περιέχουν πλήρη φάσματα NMR, δηλαδή, την ένταση του σήματος NMR ως μιας συνάρτησης της συχνότητας. Οι πρώτες προσπάθειες λήψης φάσματος NMR πιο αποτελεσματικά από τις απλές μεθόδους CW περιελάμβαναν τον φωτισμό του στόχου με περισσότερες από μία συχνότητες ταυτόχρονα. Μια επανάσταση συνέβη στο NMR όταν άρχισε να χρησιμοποιείται ακτινοβολία σύντομων παλμών ραδιοφωνικής συχνότητας —κεντραρισμένη στο μέσο του φάσματος NMR. Με απλούς όρους, ένας σύντομος παλμός μιας δεδομένης συχνότητας "μεταφορέα" "περιέχει" μια περιοχή συχνοτήτων κεντραρισμένη περίπου στη συχνότητα του φορέα, με το (εύρος ζώνης) της περιοχής διέγερσης να είναι αντιστρόφως ανάλογο με τη διάρκεια του παλμού, δηλαδή ο μετασχηματισμός Φουριέ ενός σύντομου παλμού περιέχει συνεισφορές από όλες τις συχνότητες που είναι γειτονικές της κύριας συχνότητας. Η περιορισμένη περιοχή των συχνοτήτων NMR, έκανε σχετικά εύκολη τη χρήση σύντομων (χιλιοστών έως εκατομμυριοστών του δευτερολέπτου) παλμών ραδιοφωνικών συχνοτήτων ώστε να διεγείρουν το συνολικό φάσμα NMR. Εφαρμόζοντας έναν τέτοιο παλμό σε ένα σύνολο πυρηνικών σπιν ταυτόχρονα, διεγείρονται όλες τις μεταπτώσεις NMR των απλών κβάντων. Με όρους διανύσματος καθαρού μαγνητισμού, αυτό αντιστοιχεί σε κλίση του διανύσματος μαγνήτισης μακριά από τη θέση ισορροπίας του (στοιχισμένο κατά μήκος του εξωτερικού μαγνητικού πεδίου). Το εκτός ισορροπίας διάνυσμα μαγνήτισης μεταπίπτει γύρω από το διάνυσμα του εξωτερικού μαγνητικού πεδίου στη συχνότητα NMR των σπιν. Αυτό το διάνυσμα ταλαντούμενης μαγνήτισης επάγει ένα ρεύμα σε ένα κοντινό πηνίο (pickup coil), δημιουργώντας ένα ηλεκτρικό σήμα που ταλαντώνεται στη συχνότητα NMR. Αυτό το σήμα είναι γνωστό ως ελεύθερη επαγωγική απόσβεση (FID) και περιέχει το διανυσματικό άθροισμα των αποκρίσεων NMR από όλα τα διεγερμένα σπιν. Για να ληφθεί το πεδίο συχνοτήτων του φάσματος NMR (ένταση απορρόφησης NMR ως προς συχνότητα NMR) αυτό το σήμα του πεδίου χρόνου (ένταση ως προς χρόνο) πρέπει να μετασχηματιστεί κατά Φουριέ. Ευτυχώς η ανάπτυξη του μετασχηματισμού Φουριέ NMR επινοήθηκε μαζί με την ανάπτυξη των ψηφιακών υπολογιστών και του γρήγορου ψηφιακού μετασχηματισμού Φουριέ. Οι μέθοδοι Φουριέ μπορούν να εφαρμοστούν σε πολλούς τύπους φασματοσκοπίας. Ο Ρίχαρντ Ερνστ (Richard R. Ernst) ήταν ένας από τους πρωτοπόρους του παλμικού NMR και του απονεμήθηκε το βραβείο Νόμπελ Χημείας το 1991 για την εργασία του στον μετασχηματισμό Φουριέ στο NMR και την ανάπτυξη ενός πολυδιάστατου NMR (δείτε παρακάτω). Πολυδιάστατη φασματοσκοπία NMR Η χρήση των παλμών διαφορετικών σχημάτων, συχνοτήτων και διαρκειών σε ειδικά σχεδιασμένα μοτίβα ή ''ακολουθίες παλμών (pulse sequences) επιτρέπει την εξαγωγή πολύ διαφορετικών τύπων πληροφοριών για το μόριο. Η φασματοσκοπία πολυδιάστατου πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού είναι ένα είδος FT NMR στο οποίο υπάρχουν τουλάχιστον δύο παλμοί και καθώς επαναλαμβάνεται το πείραμα, μεταβάλλεται συστηματικά η παλμική ακολουθία. Στον πολυδιάστατο πυρηνικό μαγνητικό συντονισμό θα υπάρχει μια ακολουθία παλμών και τουλάχιστον, μια μεταβλητή χρονική περίοδος. Στις τρεις διαστάσεις, δύο χρονικές ακολουθίες θα μεταβάλλονται. Στις τέσσερις διαστάσεις, θα μεταβάλλονται τρεις. Υπάρχουν πολλά τέτοια παραδείγματα. Σε ένα, αυτά τα χρονικά διαστήματα επειτρέπουν (μεταξύ άλλων) τη μεταφορά μαγνήτισης μεταξύ πυρήνων και συνεπώς, την ανίχνευση των ειδών των αλληλεπιδράσεων πυρήνων-πυρήνων που επιτρέπουν τη μεταφορά μαγνήτισης. Οι αλληλεπιδράσεις που μπορούν να ανιχνευθούν ταξινομούνται συνήθως σε δύο είδη. Υπάρχουν αλληλεπιδράσεις μέσω δεσμών (through-bond) και μέσω χώρου (through-space), το the δεύτερο συνήθως είναι μια συνέπεια του πυρηνικού φαινομένου Οβερχάουζερ (nuclear Overhauser effect). Πειράματα του πυρηνικού φαινομένου Οβερχάουζερ μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν για την επίτευξη αποστάσεων μεταξύ ατόμων, όπως για παράδειγμα από την δισδιάστατη FT NMRI των μορίων σε διάλυμα. Αν και η βασική ιδέα του δισδιάστατου FT NMR προτάθηκε από τον Jean Jeener από το Ελεύθερο Πανεπιστήμιο των Βρυξελλών σε μια διεθνή διάσκεψη, αυτή η ιδέα αναπτύχθηκε πολύ από τον Ρίχαρντ Ερνστ (Richard Ernst), στον οποίο απονεμήθηκε το 1991 το βραβείο Νόμπελ Χημείας."Nuclear Magnetic Resonance Fourier Transform Spectroscopy" Ernst's Nobel lecture. (Includes mention of Jeener's suggestion.) Πειράματα πολυδιάστατου FT NMR αναπτύχθηκαν έπειτα σε ισχυρές μεθοδολογίες για τη μελέτη βιομορίων σε διάλυμα, ειδικά στον προσδιορισμό της δομής των βιοπολυμερών όπως οι πρωτεΐνες ή ακόμα μικρά νουκλεϊκά οξέα. Το 2002 ο Κουρτ Βύτριχ (Kurt Wüthrich) μοιράστηκε το Βραβείο Νόμπελ Χημείας για τη δουλειά του στη φασματοσκοπία πρωτεϊνικού πυρηνικού μαγνητισμού συντονισμού (protein nuclear magnetic resonance spectroscopy) σε διάλυμα. Φασματοσκοπία NMR στερεής κατάστασης Αυτή η τεχνική συμπληρώνει την κρυσταλλογραφία ακτίνων Χ (X-ray crystallography) στο ότι είναι συχνά εφαρμόσιμη σε μόρια σε υγρό ή σε υγρή κρυσταλλική φάση (liquid crystal), ενώ η κρυσταλλογραφία, όπως υποδηλώνει το όνομα, εκτελείται σε μόρια σε στερεή φάση. Αν και ο πυρηνικός μαγνητικός συντονισμός χρησιμοποιείται στη μελέτη στερεών, η λήψη εκτεταμένων λεπτομερειών των μοριακών δομών σε ατομικό επίπεδο στην στερεή κατάσταση είναι ιδιαίτερα προκλητική. Υπάρχει μικρό σήμα κατά μέσο όρο από τη θερμική κίνηση στη στερεή κατάσταση, όπου τα περισσότερα μόρια μπορούν να υποστούν περιορισμένες δονήσεις και περιστροφές σε θερμοκρασία δωματίου, με την καθεμιά τους σε ελαφρώς διαφορετικό ηλεκτρονικό περιβάλλον, εμφανίζοντας συνεπώς μια διαφορετική κορυφή απορρόφησης NMR. Μια τέτοια διακύμανση στο ηλεκτρονικό περιβάλλον των συντονιζόμενων πυρήνων καταλήγει σε θόλωση των εμφανιζόμενων φασμάτων—που είναι συχνά μόνο μια πλατιά ζώνη Γκάους για μη τετραπολικά σπιν σε ένα στερεό— κάνοντας συνεπώς την ερμηνεία τέτοιων διευρυμένων φασμάτων "διπολικής διεύρυνσης (dipolar broadening)" και "ανισοτροπίας χημικής μετατόπισης (chemical shift anisotropy)" (CSA) είτε πολύ δύσκολη, είτε αδύνατη.. Ο Ρέιμοντ Άντριου (Raymond Andrew) υπήρξε πρωτοπόρος στην ανάπτυξη του πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού στερεής κατάστασης (solid-state nuclear magnetic resonance) υψηλής ανάλυσης. Ήταν ο πρώτος που ανέφερε την εισαγωγή της τεχνικής περιστροφής υπό μαγική γωνία (magic angle spinning) (MAS) που επέτρεψε την λήψη ικανής φασματικής ανάλυσης σε στερεά έτσι ώστε να ξεχωρίσει χημικές ομάδες με είτε διαφορετικές χημικές μετατοπίσεις είτε με διακριτές μετατοπίσεις Νάιτ (Knight shifts). Στη περιστροφή δείγματος υπό μαγική γωνία (magic angle sample spinning ή MASS), το δείγμα περιστρέφεται σε αρκετά khz γύρω από έναν άξονα που κάνει την αποκαλούμενη μαγική γωνία θ''m (που είναι ~54.74°, όπου cos2θ''m = 1/3) ως προς την κατεύθυνση του στατικού μαγνητικού πεδίου 'B'0· ως αποτέλεσμα μιας τέτοιας περιστροφής δείγματος υπό μαγική γωνία, οι ζώνες ανισοτροπίας της χημικής μετατόπισης δίνουν τον μέσο όρο στις αντίστοιχες μέσες τιμές (ισοτροπικής) χημικής μετατόπισης. Η παραπάνω παράσταση που περιλαμβάνει το cos2''θ''m έχει την καταγωγή του σε έναν υπολογισμό που προβλέπει την εξουδετέρωση των φαινομένων αλληλεπίδρασης του μαγνητικού διπόλου για τη συγκεκριμένη τιμή του θ''m που λέγεται η μαγική γωνία. Σημειώνεται ότι η σωστή στοίχιση του άξονα περιστροφής του δείγματος όσο πιο κοντά γίνεται στη ''θ''m είναι βασική για την εξουδετέρωση των διπολικών αλληλεπιδράσεων των οποίων η δύναμη για γωνίες αρκετά μακριά από τη ''θ''m είναι συνήθως μεγαλύτερες από ~10 kHz για δεσμούς άνθρακα-υδρογόνου σε στερεά, παραδείγματος χάρη, και είναι συνεπώς μεγαλύτερες από τις CSA τιμές τους. Υπάρχουν διαφορετικές γωνίες για την περιστροφή του δείγματος ως προς το εφαρμοζόμενο πεδίο για τον μέσο όρο των αλληλεπιδράσεων τετραπόλου και των παραμαγνητικών αλληλεπιδράσεων, που αντιστοιχούν σε ~30,6° και ~70,1° Μια ιδέα που αναπτύχθηκε από τους Σβεν Χάρτμαν (Sven Hartmann) και Έργουιν Χαν (Erwin Hahn) χρησιμοποιήθηκε στη μεταφορά μαγνήτισης από πρωτόνια σε λιγότερο ευαίσθητους πυρήνες (γνωστή ως σταυροπόλωση (cross-polarization)) από τους M.G. Gibby, Alexander Pines και John S. Waugh. Έπειτα, οι Jake Schaefer και Ed Stejskal έδειξαν επίσης την ισχυρή χρήση της σταυροπόλωσης σε συνθήκες MASS (CP-MAS), που χρησιμοποιείται τώρα ως ρουτίνα για τις μετρήσεις φασμάτων υψηλής ανάλυσης πυρήνων με χαμηλή αφθονία και ευαισθησία, όπως άνθρακα-13, σε στερεά. Ευαισθησία Λόγω της έντασης των σημάτων του πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού, η ευαισθησία της τεχνικής εξαρτάται από την ένταση του μαγνητικού πεδίου και με την ανάπτυξη πιο ισχυρών μαγνητών έχει ενισχυθεί. Πρόοδοι που έχουν γίνει στην οπτικοακουστική τεχνολογία έχουν επίσης βελτιώσει τη δημιουργία σήματος και τις δυνατότητες επεξεργασίας νεότερων οργάνων. Όπως σημειώθηκε παραπάνω, η ευαισθησία των σημάτων πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού, εξαρτάται επίσης από την παρουσία ενός μαγνητικά ευαίσθητου νουκλεϊδίου και συνεπώς, είτε από την φυσική αφθονία τέτοιων νουκλεϊδίων, είτε από την ικανότητα του πειραματιστή να εμπλουτίζει τεχνητά τα μελετούμενα μόρια με τέτοια νουκλεΐδια. Τα πιο φυσικά άφθονα εμφανιζόμενα ισότοπα του υδρογόνου και του φωσφόρου (παραδείγματος χάρη) είναι και μαγνητικά ευαίσθητα και εύκολα χρησιμοποιήσιμα για φασματοσκοπία πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού. Αντίθετα, ο άνθρακας και το άζωτο έχουν χρήσιμα ισότοπα, αλλά αυτό συμβαίνει μόνο σε πολύ μικρή φυσική αφθονία. Άλλοι περιορισμοί στην ευαισθησία εγείρονται από την κβαντομηχανική φύση του φαινομένου. Για κβαντικές καταστάσεις που χωρίζονται από ενεργειακά ισοδύναμα προς ραδιοσυχνότητες, η θερμική ενέργεια από το περιβάλλον προκαλεί στους πληθυσμούς των καταστάσεων να είναι σχεδόν ίσοι. Επειδή η εισερχόμενη ακτινοβολία είναι εξίσου πιθανό να προκαλέσει διεγερμένη εκπομπή (μια μετάπτωση από την ανώτερη στην κατώτερη κατάσταση) ως απορρόφηση, το φαινόμενο NMR εξαρτάται από την περίσσεια νουκλεϊδίων στις κατώτερες καταστάσεις. Αρκετοί παράγοντες μπορούν να μειώσουν την ευαισθησία, που συμπεριλαμβάνουν: *Αυξημένη θερμοκρασία, που εξισορροπεί τον πληθυσμό των καταστάσεων. Αντίθετα, χαμηλή θερμοκρασία NMR μπορεί, μερικές φορές, να δώσει καλύτερα αποτελέσματα από το NMR σε θερμοκρασία δωματίου, με την προϋπόθεση ότι το δείγμα παραμένει υγρό. *Κορεσμός του δείγματος με ενέργεια που εφαρμόζεται στη ραδιοσυχνότητα συντονισμού. Αυτό εμφανίζεται και στο CW και στο παλμικό NMR· στο CW αυτό συμβαίνει χρησιμοποιώντας υπερβολική συνεχή ισχύ που κρατά τα ανώτερα επίπεδα σπιν πλήρως συμπληρωμένα· στην παλμική περίπτωση, κάθε παλμός (που είναι τουλάχιστον ένας παλμός 90°) αφήνει το δείγμα κορεσμένο και πρέπει να περάσει τέσσερις με πέντε φορές ο (διαμήκης) χρόνος επαναφοράς (5 T1) πριν την εφαρμογή του επόμενου παλμού ή της επόμενης ακολουθίας παλμών. Για πειράματα μοναδικού παλμού, συντομότεροι παλμοί ραδιοσυχνοτήτων που ρίχνουν τη μαγνήτιση κατά λιγότερο από 90° μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν, που χάνουν κάποια ένταση του σήματος, αλλά επιτρέπουν πιο σύντομες ''καθυστερήσεις ανακύκλωσης (recycle delays). Η βέλτιστη τιμή λέγεται γωνία Ερνστ (Ernst angle). Ειδικά στη στερεή κατάσταση NMR, ή σε δείγματα με πολύ λίγους πυρήνες με σπιν > 0, (το διαμάντι με το φυσικό 1% του άνθρακα-13 είναι εδώ ιδιαίτερα προβληματικό) οι διαμήκεις χρόνοι επαναφοράς μπορεί να είναι στην περιοχή των ωρών, ενώ για το NMR πρωτονίου είναι περισσότερο στην περιοχή του ενός δευτερολέπτου. *Μη μαγνητικά φαινόμενα, όπως η σύζευξη ηλεκτρικού τετραπόλου πυρήνων με σπιν-1 και σπιν- με το τοπικό τους περιβάλλον, διευρύνει και εξασθενεί τις κορυφές απορρόφησης. Το , ένας πυρήνας με άφθονο σπιν-1, είναι δύσκολο να μελετηθεί για αυτόν τον λόγο. Αντίθετα, NMR υψηλής ανάλυσης εξετάζει τα μόρια χρησιμοποιώντας το πιο σπάνιο ισότοπο , που έχει σπιν- . Ισότοπα Πολλά ισότοπα χημικών στοιχείων μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν για ανάλυση NMR.Multinuclear NMR '''Συνήθως χρησιμοποιούμενοι πυρήνες: *Το , ο πιο συνηθισμένος χρησιμοποιούμενος πυρήνας με σπιν ½ στην έρευνα NMR, έχει μελετηθεί χρησιμοποιώντας πολλές μορφές NMR. Το υδρογόνο είναι πολύ άφθονο, ιδιαίτερα σε βιολογικά συστήματα. Είναι ο πιο ευαίσθητος πυρήνας στο σήμα NMR (εκτός από τον που δεν χρησιμοποιείται συνήθως λόγω της αστάθειας του και της ραδιενέργειας του). Το NMR του πρωτονίου παράγει στενή χημική μετατόπιση με απότομα σήματα. Η γρήγορη λήψη ποσοτικών αποτελεσμάτων (ολοκληρώματα κορυφής σε στοιχειομετρική αναλογία) είναι δυνατή λόγω των σύντομων χρόνων επαναφοράς. Το σήμα του είναι ο μόνος χρησιμοποιούμενος διαγνωστικός πυρήνας για κλινική απεικόνιση μαγνητικού συντονισμού. *Το , ένας πυρήνας με σπιν 1 που χρησιμοποιείται συνήθως ως μέσο χωρίς σήμα με τη μορφή δευτεριωμένων διαλυτών κατά τη διάρκεια NMR πρωτονίων, για να αποφευχθεί η παρεμβολή σήματος από διαλύτες που περιέχουν υδρογόνο στη μέτρηση διαλυμένων ουσιών . Χρησιμοποιείται επίσης στον καθορισμό της συμπεριφοράς των λιπιδίων σε λιπιδικές μεμβράνες και άλλων στερεών ή υγρών κρυστάλλων επειδή είναι μια σχετικά αδιατάρακτη επισήμανση που μπορεί να αντικαταστήσει επιλεκτικά το . Εναλλακτικά, το μπορεί να ανιχνευθεί σε μέσα ειδικά επισημασμένα με . Ο συντονισμός του δευτερίου χρησιμοποιείται συνήθως στη φασματοσκοπία NMR υψηλής ανάλυσης για να παρακολουθήσει μετακινήσεις στην ένταση του μαγνητικού πεδίου (κλείδωμα) και για να βελτιώσει την ομοιογένεια του εξωτερικού μαγνητικού πεδίου. *Το , είναι πολύ ευαίσθητο στο NMR. Υπάρχει σε πολύ χαμηλό ποσοστό στο φυσικό ήλιο και άρα πρέπει να καθαριστεί από το . Χρησιμοποιείται κυρίως σε μελέτες σε ενδοφουλερένια (endohedral fullerenes), όπου η χημική του αδράνεια είναι ωφέλιμη στην εξακρίβωση της δομής εγκλωβισμένων φουλερενίων. *Το είναι πιο ευαίσθητο από το , δίνοντας οξύτερα σήματα. Πρέπει να χρησιμοποιηθούν σωλήνες χαλαζία επειδή το βοριοπυριτικό γυαλί παρεμβάλλεται στη μέτρηση. *Το σπιν-1/2, χρησιμοποιείται πλατιά, παρά τη σχετική του σπανιότητα στον φυσικά απαντώμενο άνθρακα (περίπου 1%). Είναι σταθερό στην πυρηνική διάσπαση. Επειδή υπάρχει σε μικρό ποσοστό στον φυσικό άνθρακα, η λήψη φάσματος σε δείγματα που δεν έχουν πειραματικά εμπλουτιστεί σε παίρνει πολύ χρόνο. Χρησιμοποιείται συχνά για επισήμανση ενώσεων σε συνθετικές και μεταβολικές μελέτες. Έχει χαμηλή ευαισθησία και πλατιά χημική μετατόπιση, δίνοντας απότομα σήματα. Το χαμηλό ποσοστό το κάνει χρήσιμο αποτρέποντας τις συζεύξεις σπιν-σπιν και κάνει το φάσμα να φαίνεται λιγότερο συνωστισμένο. Αργή επαναφορά (χαλάρωση) σημαίνει ότι τα φάσματα δεν είναι ολοκληρώσιμα εκτός και χρησιμοποιηθούν μεγάλοι χρόνοι λήψης. * , σπιν-1, μέτριας ευαισθησίας πυρήνας με ευρεία χημική μετατόπιση. Η υψηλή τετραπολική ροπή παρεμποδίζει τη λήψη φασμάτων υψηλής ανάλυσης, περιορίζοντας τη χρησιμότητά του σε μικρότερα μόρια και χαρακτηριστικές ομάδες με υψηλό βαθμό συμμετρίας όπως στις ομάδες κεφαλής (headgroups) των λιπιδίων. *Το , σπιν-1/2, χρησιμοποιείται σχετικά συχνά. Μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για επισήμανση ενώσεων. Ο πυρήνας δεν είναι ευαίσθητος, αλλά δίνει απότομα σήματα. Το χαμηλό ποσοστό στο φυσικό άζωτο μαζί με τη χαμηλή ευαισθησία απαιτεί υψηλές συγκεντρώσεις ή δαπανηρό εμπλουτισμό ισοτόπου. *Το , σπιν-5/2, χαμηλής ευαισθησίας και πολύ χαμηλής φυσικής αφθονίας (0,037%), ευρείας περιοχής χημικών μετατοπίσεων (μέχρι 2000 ppm). Η τετραπολική ροπή προκαλεί μια διεύρυνση γραμμής. Χρησιμοποιείται σε μεταβολικές και βιοχημικές έρευνες σε μελέτες χημικών ισορροπιών. *Το , σπιν-1/2, που μετριέται σχετικά συχνά. Ευαίσθητο, δίνει απότομα σήματα και έχει πλατιά χημική μετατόπιση. *Το , σπιν-1/2, 100% από φυσικό φώσφορο. Μέτρια ευαισθησία, πλατιά περιοχή χημικών μετατοπίσεων, δίνει απότομες γραμμές. Τα φάσματα τείνουν να έχουν μέτριο θόρυβο. Χρησιμοποιείται σε βιοχημικές μελέτες και στη χημεία συμπλόκων, όπου εμπλέκεται φώσφορος που περιέχει υποκαταστάτες. *Τα και , ευρέως σήματος. Το είναι σημαντικά πιο ευαίσθητο και προτιμάται από το παρά το ελαφρώς πιο πλατύ σήμα του. Τα οργανικά χλωρίδια δίνουν πολύ πλατιά σήματα και η χρήση τους περιορίζεται σε ανόργανα και ιονικά χλωρίδια και πολύ μικρά οργανικά μόρια. *Το χρησιμοποιείται στη βιοχημεία για τη μελέτη της σύνδεσης του ασβεστίου στο DNA, στις πρωτεΐνες, κλπ. Μέτρια ευαίσθητο, πολύ χαμηλής φυσικής αφθονίας. *Το χρησιμοποιείται στις μελέτες των καταλυτών και συμπλόκων. Άλλοι πυρήνες (χρησιμοποιούνται συνήθως στις μελέτες των συμπλόκων τους και τη χημική σύνδεση (chemical binding), ή για ανιχνεύσουν την παρουσία του στοιχείου): * , * * * * * * * * * * , , * * , * , * * * * * * , * * , * * * * * * * * * * * * * * , * * * Εφαρμογές Ιατρική Η πιο γνωστή εφαρμογή του πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού στο γενικό κοινό είναι η μαγνητική τομογραφία (magnetic resonance imaging) για ιατρική διάγνωση και η μικροσκοπία μαγνητικού συντονισμού (magnetic resonance microscopy) σε ερευνητικές ρυθμίσεις. Χρησιμοποιείται επίσης ευρέως σε χημικές μελέτες, ιδιαίτερα στη φασματοσκοπία NMR όπως στο NMR πρωτονίων, άνθρακα-13, δευτερίου και φωσφόρου-31. Βιοχημικές πληροφορίες μπορούν επίσης να ληφθούν από ζώντες ιστούς (π.χ. ανθρώπινους όγκους εγκεφάλου) με την τεχνική γνωστή ως φασματοσκοπία μαγνητικού συντονισμού στον οργανισμό (in vivo magnetic resonance spectroscopy) ή την μικροσκοπία NMR χημικής μετατόπισης (chemical shift). Αυτές οι μελέτες είναι δυνατές επειδή οι πυρήνες περιβάλλονται από τροχιακά ηλεκτρόνια, που είναι φορτισμένα σωματίδια που δημιουργούν μικρά, τοπικά μαγνητικά πεδία που προστίθενται ή αφαιρούνται στο εξωτερικό μαγνητικό πεδίο και έτσι θωρακίζουν μερικώς τους πυρήνες. Ο βαθμός της θωράκισης εξαρτάται από το ακριβές τοπικό περιβάλλον. Παραδείγματος χάρη, ένα υδρογόνο ενωμένο με ένα οξυγόνο θα θωρακιστεί διαφορετικά από ένα υδρογόνο ενωμένο με ένα άτομο άνθρακα. Επιπλέον, δύο πυρήνες υδρογόνου μπορούν να αλληλεπιδράσουν μέσα από μια διεργασία γνωστή ως σύζευξη σπιν-σπιν (spin-spin coupling), αν είναι στο ίδιο μόριο, που θα διαιρέσει τις γραμμές του φάσματος με αναγνωρίσιμο τρόπο. Το NMR είναι μία από τις δύο κύριες φασματοσκοπικές τεχνικές που χρησιμοποιούνται στη μεταβολομική (metabolomics) και χρησιμοποιείται στη δημιουργία μεταβολικών αποτυπωμάτων από βιολογικά υγρά για τη λήψη πληροφοριών σχετικά με τις καταστάσεις μιας νόσου ή τοξικών προσβολών. Χημεία Μελετώντας τις κορυφές των φασμάτων πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού, οι χημικοί μπορούν να προσδιορίσουν τη δομή πολλών ενώσεων. Μπορεί να είναι μια πολύ επιλεκτική τεχνική, που διακρίνει μεταξύ πολλών ατόμων σε ένα μόριο ή συλλογή μορίων του ίδιου τύπου, αλλά που διαφέρει μόνο ως προς το τοπικό χημικό περιβάλλον. Η φασματοσκοπία NMR χρησιμοποιείται για τη σαφή ταυτοποίηση γνωστών και καινοτόμων ενώσεων και ως τέτοια απαιτείται συνήθως από επιστημονικά περιοδικά για την επιβεβαίωση της ταυτότητας των συντιθέμενων νέων ενώσεων. Μελετώντας πληροφορίες T''2, ένας χημικός μπορεί να καθορίσει την ταυτότητα μιας ένωσης συγκρίνοντας τις παρατηρούμενες πυρηνικές συχνότητες μετάπτωσης με γνωστές συχνότητες. Παραπέρα δομικά δεδομένα μπορούν να διευκρινίσουν τη δομή παρατηρώντας τη ''σύζευξη σπιν-σπιν, μια διεργασία κατά την οποία η συχνότητα μετάπτωσης ενός πυρήνα μπορεί να επηρεαστεί από τη μεταφορά μαγνήτισης από γειτονικά χημικά δεσμευμένους πυρήνες. Η σύζευξη σπιν-σπιν παρατηρείται στο NMR του υδρογόνου-1 (NMR ), αφού η φυσική του αφθονία είναι σχεδόν 100%· ο εμπλουτισμός του ισοτόπου απαιτείται για τα περισσότερα άλλα στοιχεία. Λόγω του πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού η κλίμακα χρόνου είναι μάλλον αργή, συγκρινόμενη με άλλες φασματοσκοπικές μεθόδους. Αλλάζοντας τη θερμοκρασία ενός T''2 πειράματος μπορούν να ληφθούν επίσης πληροφορίες για γρήγορες αντιδράσεις, όπως η αναδιάταξη Κόουπ (Cope rearrangement) ή για δομική δυναμική, όπως στην αναστροφή δακτυλίου (ring-flipping) στο κυκλοεξάνιο. Σε αρκετά χαμηλές θερμοκρασίες, μπορεί να γίνει μια διάκριση μεταξύ των αξονικών και ισημερινών υδρογόνων στο κυκλοεξάνιο. Ένα παράδειγμα πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού που χρησιμοποιείται στον προσδιορισμό μιας δομής είναι αυτό του φουλερενίου με σύσταση C60). Αυτή η τώρα διάσημη μορφή του άνθρακα έχει 60 άτομα άνθρακα που σχηματίζουν μια σφαίρα. Τα άτομα άνθρακα είναι όλα σε ταυτόσημα περιβάλλοντα και έτσι πρέπει να βλέπουν το ίδιο εσωτερικό πεδίο H. Δυστυχώς, τα φουλερένια δεν περιέχουν καθόλου υδρογόνο και έτσι πρέπει να χρησιμοποιηθεί ο πυρηνικός μαγνητικός συντονισμός του . Τα φάσματα του απαιτούν μεγαλύτερους χρόνους λήψης, αφού ο άνθρακας-13 δεν είναι το σύνηθες ισότοπο του άνθρακα (αντίθετα προς το υδρογόνο, όπου το είναι το σύνηθες ισότοπο). Όμως, το 1990 το φάσμα που ελήφθη από τον R. Taylor και τους συνεργάτες του στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Σάσεξ (University of Sussex) βρέθηκε να περιέχει μια απλή κορυφή, επιβεβαιώνοντας την ασυνήθιστη δομή του φουλερενίου. Προσδιορισμός καθαρότητας Το NMR χρησιμοποιείται κυρίως για δομικό προσδιορισμό, όμως μπορεί επίσης να χρησιμοποιηθεί για προσδιορισμό καθαρότητας, εφόσον η δομή και η μοριακή μάζα της ένωσης είναι γνωστές. Αυτή η τεχνική απαιτεί τη χρήση ενός εσωτερικού προτύπου (internal standard) γνωστής καθαρότητας. Συνήθως αυτό το πρότυπο θα έχει υψηλότερη μοριακή μάζα για να διευκολύνει ακριβή ζύγιση, αλλά σχετικά λίγα πρωτόνια έτσι ώστε να δώσει μια σαφή κορυφή για μεταγενέστερη ολοκλήρωση π.χ. το 1,2,3,4-τετραχλωρο-5-νιτροβενζόλιο (1,2,3,4-tetrachloro-5-nitrobenzene). Ακριβώς ζυγισμένα τμήματα του προτύπου και του δείγματος συνδυάζονται και αναλύονται με NMR. Κατάλληλες κορυφές επιλέγονται και για τις δυο ενώσεις και η καθαρότητα του δείγματος καθορίζεται από την ακόλουθη εξίσωση. : Purity = \frac{Wt(Std) \times nH(Std) \times MW(Spl)}{Wt(Spl) \times MW(Std) \times nH(Spl)} \times P όπου: : Wt(Std) : Μάζα (βάρος) του εσωτερικού προτύπου : Wt(Spl) : Μάζα (βάρος) του δείγματος : nH(Std) : Η ολοκληρωμένη περιοχή της κορυφής που επιλέχτηκε για σύγκριση στο πρότυπο, διορθωμένη για τον αριθμό των πρωτονίων σε αυτήν την χαρακτηριστική ομάδα : nH(Spl) : Η ολοκληρωμένη περιοχή της κορυφής που επιλέχτηκε για σύγκριση στο δείγμα, διορθωμένη για τον αριθμό των πρωτονίων σε αυτήν την χαρακτηριστική ομάδα : MW(Std) : Η μοριακή μάζα του προτύπου : MW(Spl) : Η μοριακή μάζα του δείγματος : P : Η καθαρότητα του εσωτερικού προτύπου Μη καταστροφική δοκιμή Ο πυρηνικός μαγνητικός συντονισμός είναι ιδιαίτερα χρήσιμος για ανάλυση δειγμάτων χωρίς καταστροφή του δείγματος. Τα ραδιοκύματα και τα στατικά μαγνητικά πεδία διεισδύουν εύκολα σε πολλούς τύπους υλικού και οτιδήποτε δεν είναι από τη φύση του σιδηρομαγνητικό (ferromagnetic). Παραδείγματος χάρη, διάφορα δαπανηρά βιολογικά δείγματα, όπως τα νουκλεϊκά οξέα, περιλαμβανομένων των RNA και DNA, ή οι πρωτεΐνες, μπορούν να μελετηθούν χρησιμοποιώντας πυρηνικό μαγνητικό συντονισμό για εβδομάδες ή μήνες πριν να χρησιμοποιηθούν καταστροφικά βιοχημικά πειράματα. Αυτό επίσης κάνει τον πυρηνικό μαγνητικό συντονισμό μια καλή επιλογή για ανάλυση επικίνδυνων δειγμάτων. Λήψη δυναμικών πληροφοριών Πέρα από την παροχή στατικών πληροφοριών στα μόρια προσδιορίζοντας τις τρισδιάστατες δομές τους σε διαλύματα, ένα από τα σημαντικά πλεονεκτήματα του NMR έναντι της κρυσταλλογραφίας ακτίνων Χ είναι ότι μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για τη λήψη σημαντικών δυναμικών πληροφοριών. Λήψη δεδομένων στην πετρελαϊκή βιομηχανία Μια άλλη χρήση του πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού είναι η λήψη δεδομένων στην πετρελαϊκή βιομηχανία για αναζήτηση και αξιοποίηση του πετρελαίου και του φυσικού αερίου. Μια γεώτρηση (borehole) τρυπά το πέτρωμα και ιζηματογενή στρώματα στα οποία βυθίζεται συσκευή καταγραφής πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού. Η ανάλυση του πυρηνικού μαγνητικού συντονισμού αυτών των γεωτρήσεων χρησιμοποιείται για να μετρηθεί το πορώδες του πετρώματος, να εκτιμηθεί η διαπερατότητα από την κατανομή μεγέθους των πόρων και να ταυτοποιηθούν τα ρευστά των πόρων (νερό, πετρέλαιο και αέριο). Αυτά τα όργανα είναι συνήθως φασματοφωτόμετρα χαμηλού πεδίου NMR. Ανιχνευτές ροής για φασματοσκοπία NMR Πρόσφατα, έχουν αναπτυχθεί εφαρμογές πραγματικού χρόνου του NMR σε υγρά μέσα, χρησιμοποιώντας ειδικά σχεδιασμένους ανιχνευτές ροής (συσκευές κυψελίδων ροής (flow cell assemblies)) που μπορούν να αντικαταστήσουν πρότυπους ανιχνευτές σωλήνων. Αυτό έχει ενεργοποιήσει τεχνικές που μπορούν να ενσωματώσουν τη χρήση υγρής χρωματογραφίας υψηλής απόδοσης (high performance liquid chromatography) (HPLC) ή άλλων συσκευών εισαγωγής δείγματος συνεχούς ροής (continuous flow sample introduction devices). Έλεγχος διεργασίας Το NMR έχει τώρα εισέλθει στο πεδίο του ελέγχου διεργασίας (process control) και βελτιστοποίησης διεργασίας (process optimization) σε πραγματικό χρόνο και στα διυλιστήρια πετρελαίου και στις εγκαταστάσεις πετροχημικών. Δύο διαφορετικοί τύποι ανάλυσης NMR χρησιμοποιούνται για να παράσχουν ανάλυση πραγματικού χρόνου των πρώτων υλών και των προϊόντων για τον έλεγχο και τη βελτιστοποίηση των μονάδων λειτουργίας. Τα φασματοφωτόμετρα πεδίου χρόνου NMR (TD-NMR) λειτουργούν σε χαμηλό πεδίο (2–20 MHz για το υδρογόνο) παράγουν δεδομένα ελεύθερης επαγωγικής απόσβεσης (free induction decay) που μπορούν να χρησιμοποιηθούν για να προσδιοριστούν οι απόλυτες τιμές περιεχομένου του υδρογόνου, ρεολογικές πληροφορίες και η σύνθεση των συστατικών. Αυτά τα φασματοφωτόμετρα χρησιμοποιούνται στην μεταλλευτική, την παραγωγή πολυμερών, την κοσμητική και την παραγωγή τροφίμων καθώς και στην ανάλυση γαιάνθρακα. Φασματοφωτόμετρα υψηλής ανάλυσης FT-NMR λειτουργούν στην περιοχή των 60 MHz με θωρακισμένα μόνιμα μαγνητικά συστήματα παράγοντας φάσματα NMR υψηλής ανάλυσης υδρογόνο των ροών διυλιστηρίου και πετροχημικών. Η παρατηρούμενη διακύμανση σε αυτά τα φάσματα με την αλλαγή φυσικών και χημικών ιδιοτήτων προτυποποιείται χρησιμοποιώντας τη χημειομετρία (chemometrics) για την παραγωγή προβλέψεων αγνώστων δειγμάτων. Τα αποτελέσματα της πρόβλεψης δίνονται στα συστήματα ελέγχου (control systems) μέσω αναλογικών ή ψηφιακών εξόδων από το φασματοφωτόμετρο. Το NMR του γήινου πεδίου Στο γήινο μαγνητικό πεδίο, οι συχνότητες NMR είναι στην περιοχή των ακουστικών συχνοτήτων (audio frequency), ή στις ζώνες πολύ χαμηλής συχνότητας (very low frequency) και κατ' εξοχήν χαμηλής συχνότητας (ultra low frequency) του φάσματος των ραδιοσυχνοτήτων. Το NMR του γήινου πεδίου (Earth's field NMR) (EFNMR) διεγείρεται συνήθως εφαρμόζοντας έναν σχετικά ισχυρό παλμό μαγνητικού πεδίου dc στο δείγμα και μετά το τέλος του παλμού, αναλύεται το τελικό εναλλασσόμενο μαγνητικό πεδίο χαμηλής συχνότητας που συμβαίνει στο μαγνητικό πεδίο της γης λόγω της ελεύθερης επαγωγικής απόσβεσης (free induction decay) (FID). Αυτά τα φαινόμενα χρησιμοποιούνται σε κάποιους τύπους μαγνητομέτρων, φασματοφωτομέτρων EFNMR και απεικονιστών MRI. Η φθηνή φορητή φύση αυτών των οργάνων τα καθιστά πολύτιμα για χρήση πεδίου και για διδασκαλία των αρχών του NMR και του MRI. Ένα σημαντικό χαρακτηριστικό της φασματοσκοπίας EFNMR συγκρινόμενης με το NMR υψηλού πεδίου είναι ότι κάποιες όψεις της μοριακής δομής μπορούν να παρατηρηθούν πιο καθαρά σε χαμηλά πεδία και χαμηλές συχνότητες, ενώ άλλες όψεις που παρατηρούνται σε υψηλά πεδία δεν είναι παρατηρήσιμες σε χαμηλά πεδία. Αυτό συμβαίνει επειδή: * Οι ετεροπυρηνικές συζεύξεις J (J-couplings) (συζεύξεις σπιν-σπιν (spin-spin couplings)) με τη μεσολάβηση ηλεκτρονίων είναι ανεξάρτητες του πεδίου, παράγοντας συγκροτήματα δύο ή περισσοτέρων συχνοτήτων που χωρίζονται από αρκετά Hz, που παρατηρούνται πιο εύκολα σε ένα βασικό συντονισμό περίπου στα 2 kHz. "Στην πραγματικότητα φαίνεται ότι είναι δυνατή βελτιωμένη ανάλυση λόγω των μεγάλων χρόνων επαναφοράς σπιν και της ομοιογένειας του υψηλού πεδίου που επικρατεί στο EFNMR." * Οι χημικές μετατοπίσεις αρκετών ppm διαχωρίζονται σαφώς σε φάσματα υψηλού πεδίου NMR, αλλά έχουν διαχωρισμούς μόνο λίγων mHz στις συχνότητες EFNMR πρωτονίου, έτσι χάνονται συνήθως στον θόρυβο κλπ. NMR μηδενικού πεδίου Στο NMR μηδενικού πεδίου (Zero Field NMR) όλα τα μαγνητικά πεδία θωρακίζονται έτσι ώστε να επιτυγχάνονται μαγνητικά πεδία κάτω από nT (νανο-Tesla) και οι συχνότητες πυρηνικής μετάπτωσης όλων των πυρήνων να είναι κοντά στο μηδέν και πανομοιότυπες. Κάτω από αυτές τις συνθήκες τα παρατηρούμενα φάσματα δεν υπαγορεύονται πια από χημικές μετατοπίσεις αλλά κυρίως από αλληλεπιδράσεις σύζευξης J, που είναι ανεξάρτητες από το εξωτερικό μαγνητικό πεδίο. Επειδή τα σχήματα επαγωγικής ανίχνευσης δεν είναι ευαίσθητα σε πολύ χαμηλές συχνότητες, στην τάξη των συζεύξεων J (συνήθως μεταξύ 0 και 1000 Hz), χρησιμοποιούνται εναλλακτικά σχήματα ανίχνευσης. Ειδικά, ευαίσθητα μαγνητόμετρα αποδεικνύονται να είναι καλοί ανιχνευτές για NMR μηδενικού πεδίου. Ένα περιβάλλον μηδενικού μαγνητικού πεδίου δεν δίνει καμία πόλωση και συνεπώς είναι ο συνδυασμός NMR μηδενικού πεδίου με σχήματα υπερπόλωσης που καθιστούν το NMR μηδενικού πεδίου ελκυστικό. Κβαντικός υπολογισμός Ο 'κβαντικός υπολογισμός NMR (NMR quantum computing)''' χρησιμοποιεί τις καταστάσεις σπιν των μορίων ως κβαντικά δυφία (κβαντικά bits). Το NMR διαφέρει από άλλες υλοποιήσεις των κβαντικών υπολογιστών στο ότι χρησιμοποιεί ένα κβαντικό σύνολο (Quantum ensemble) συστημάτων, σε αυτήν την περίπτωση μορίων. Μαγνητόμετρα Διάφορα μαγνητόμετρα χρησιμοποιούν το φαινόμενο NMR για να μετρήσουν μαγνητικά πεδία, συμπεριλαμβανομένων των μαγνητομέτρων μετάπτωσης πρωτονίου (Proton precession magnetometers) (PPM) (γνωστών και ως μαγνητομέτρων πρωτονίου(proton magnetometers)) και των μαγνητομέτρων Οβερχάουζερ (Overhauser magnetometers). Κατασκευαστές εξοπλισμού NMR Οι κύριοι κατασκευαστές οργάνων NMR περιλαμβάνουν και τους παρακάτω: Magritek, Oxford Instruments, Bruker, Spinlock SRL, General Electric, JEOL, Kimble Chase, Philips, Siemens και Agilent Technologies, Inc. (που κατέχει τη Varian, Inc.). Περαιτέρω μελέτη * * * * * * * * Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία * Συντονισμός * Συχνότητα * Κυματικό Πλάτος * αποσυντονισμός Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *NMR/MRI tutorial *NMR Library NMR Concepts *NMR Course Notes Κινήσεις και προσομοιώσεις *This animation shows a spin, the modification of spin with magnetic field and HF pulse, spin echo sequences, inversion recovery sequence, gradient echo sequence and relaxation of spin *Animation of NMR spin precession *A free interactive simulation of NMR principles Κατηγορία:Φυσικά Φαινόμενα